The Fire God:Chapter 4
Darkius Link and his friends ran behind Hyrule Castle, and started cutting through Fire Demons. As they killed hundreds, a bunch of Fire Demons surrounded them, and were about to kill them, but all of a sudden, Darkius, with wings, flew down in front of them, landing on top of several Fire Demons, crushing them under his weight. His double-helix sword materialized into his hand, and he made a single slash. Five Hundred Fire Demons fell over, dead, bleeding an orange, fiery liquid. The liquid stopped burning, proving they were dead. Darkius's wings folded and vanished into his back, and he turned to his new allies. "Nice to see you guys. Before you think of fighting me, I see we have a common enemy. As such, I recommend we are allies this time." "We'll see." Link and his friends ran towards Flamius's castle, stabbing through the screeching Fire Demons. They ran into the fiery castle, stabbing and slashing Fire Demons, finally reaching a giant room. the ceiling exploded, and Flamius dropped down, laughing. "I've come to play!" *roars viciously* Flamius's sword materialized into his hand, and he swung it at the heroes. Darkius blocked it, then pulled it through himself. He pulled the sword in even more, pulling Flamius closer to him. He quickly impaled Flamius through the chest, and then he whispered something in an ancient language. Ice flowed from his sword, and it froze over Flamius until he was completely covered. Darkius removed the sword from his body, and was about to deal the finishing blow, until an evil, chilling laugh echoed throughout the castle. '"I sense something more evil and more insane than Flamius nearby."' ''Darkius decided to kill Flamius once and for all, then deal with whatever was laughing. Before he could kill Flamius, he erupted from his frozen capsule and kicked Darkius into a wall. His sword turned into a fiery whip, and he whipped Shade Link, who was trying to attack him. The blow knocked Shade through a wall, into the battle hundreds of feet below him. Link and his friends (except Darkius, who was dazed) screamed his name as they heard a chilling scream. "YOU FRICKEN BASTARD!"(word censored until otherwise),Leank yelled at Flamius. Leank screamed, and stabbed him through the head. The Triforce appeared on Leank's hand, and flew out. It encased Flamius, and Leank performed a Triforce Slash. He then stabbed Flamius through the head, sending him flying into a wall. The remaining heroes (including Darkius), unintentionally, yelled in an ancient language, and thrust their swords out at Flamius, and beams shot out of the tips. They each pulled away, and the beams holding Flamius followed. They pulled, and Flamius exploded, apparently dead. '"Come on. We need to see what is still alive."' ''Link, Leank, Skull kid, Darkius, Tatl, Tael, and Navi scaled the castle's tallest tower, finally reaching the top of the whole thing which was, surprisingly, frozen solid at the top. "What the?" As the heroes looked around, they heard the chilling laugh again, and looked in the direction. What appeared to be a giant skeleton of a dragon, only colored the colors of ice and snow, and having ice for hair, climbed over the other side, then roared at them. '''Killer, insane Ice God from Beyond' Icius The monster screamed at Link and his friends, and a frozen, blue liquid dropped to the floor. When it landed, a blue liquid exploded out of it, none other than Shade Link's blood. Leank clenched his fist in anger. ' "HAHAHAHAHAHA! I've come! I am ready! You shall die today. I am surprised to see you kill ''him. He was a great puppet to my plan."' ''Icius charged at the heroes on his legs and arms, and swiped at them constantly. The heroes blocked the attacks, and Darkius would distract Icius as the others would sneak up on Icius and attack the crystal on his back. After a long time, Icius stood up on his legs, and roared into the nighttime sky. Ice spread over the castle and covered the flames that extended towards Hyrule Castle, and went even farther, to cover the entire land. Just then, the ice started to melt, and turned into fire. The fire shrank, the Fire Demons evaporated, and Icius was attacked by a burning blur. Flamius was back, and he circled Icius's head, knocking a chunk of his brain into Darkius's hand. "Looks like, just as Icius said, you are a puppet. You and me have just learned that HE froze Death Mountain, HE corrupted you and look what just happened. He planned on taking over Hyrule, and, perhaps the entire world. It is obvious now."' Flamius listened carefully, and believed, since Icius just accidentally proved it all. Freed of Icius's control, he turned to Icius, and flames sprouted from the castle, but Icius was strong. He shrank to a smaller size to fight Flamius, and they got into a swordfight. Darkius couldn't decide whether to bring his castle down on top of Icius and Flamius all together, or join in. "GO! Hurry! Don't help! He will kill you! crush us both!" ' "No! Try to kill me! You can surely do it!"' Darkius turned to his allies, and shoved them over the castle's edge. He mumbled to himself. The group was able to survive the fall thanks to Darkius's power. Link suddenly heard Darkius' voice. '"Run!" Link and the rest of his group ran, and watched Darkius and Flamius duel Icius. Icius suddenly grew in size, and smashed Flamius against the floor. Darkius jumped into Icius' mouth, and stabbed repeatedly. Icius shrank, and was stabbed by Darkius. Icius released an explosion from his body, and everything around the castle froze. Cold air and ice spread, heading towards Hyrule Castle. Darkius, weakened by Icius, was forced to stab the ground with his Sword, causing a massive explosion. The Castle was coated in light, and Darkius, Icius, and Flamius, as well as the Castle and everyone in it, were gone. Brrr! I actually have a cold now! Click here for *sniff* the final chapter.